


Rocadragón

by Elliees



Series: Hielo y fuego - T7 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, F/M, chapter spoilers, season 7, spoilers de capítulos, temporada 7
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliees/pseuds/Elliees
Summary: Historia que se enfocará en Jon y Daenerys a través de cada capítulo de la presente séptima temporada. En principio será un oneshot por capítulo, donde escudriñaremos los pensamientos y sentimientos de estos protagonistas.*one-shot collection.





	Rocadragón

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA: sino estás viendo la temporada siete, no continúes porque habrá spoilers.
> 
> Tal como comenté hace unos días, estaba pensando hacer esta colección de oneshot una vez la serie empezase. Los capítulos 1 y 2 serán más en plan resumen y a partir del 3º podremos centrarnos en la relación "Jonerys".
> 
> PD: El rating puede cambiar más adelante a "explícito" ;)

* * *

 

No era un pueblo demasiado grande y pocos eran los que pasaban por sus calles, era un pueblo dedicado a la agricultura y pesca cuyo Señor era un vasallo de los Frey, y aunque a estas alturas la conversación predilecta por los habitantes tendría que ser la llegada del invierno, era todo lo contrario, el temible invierno había pasado a segundo plano. Nadie podía evitar opinar, escuchar y susurrar lo acontecido en el Castillo de Los Gemelos. 

“La masacre de los Gemelos” la llamaban, todos temían al hombre que hubiese hecho eso, la persona que engañó a toda una familia de más de 30 parientes para asistir a un festín y matarlos con veneno, unos lo llamaban “Deshonra” a la forma en que pereció ésta familia, otros sin embargo “Venganza” decían, ya que de sobra era conocido por todos que los Frey habían traicionado a los Stark y matado al Rey en el Norte, el joven lobo Robb. Y algunos guiados por lo que contaron las sirvientas del castillo, lo llamaban “La maldición”, decían que lo hizo un fantasma que cambiaba de rostros a placer y que mientras salía del salón esparcido de cadáveres, se iba transformando en un lobo gigante, un lobo como los que atacaban pueblos más al sur. La maldición de la traición cometida a sus propios invitados, la maldición que les dejo sin futuro.

Y así entre murmullos y cuentos, un caballo blanco grisáceo pasaba por los adoquines llevando en su lomo a una chica no muy mayor pero tampoco se podía decir que fuese niña. Arya seguía su rumbo, sabía cuál era su destino, Desembarco la esperaba y no iba dejar que “su reina” se impacientara.

*****

Mientras tanto, más al norte.

El frío les pinchaba el rostro como si se tratase de agujas lanzadas al aire, les picaba y les ardía a la vez, no podían detenerse, tenían que continuar con su huida ya que el Norte del Muro no era lugar para vivos. Bran Y Meera veían a lo lejos el Muro, sabían que una vez allí podrían descansar, era una carrera contra el tiempo.

Meera, como podía y con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía, tiraba del trineo que llevaba a Bran. Solo habían sobrevivido los dos, los únicos que podían advertir al resto de la humanidad lo que se estaba gestando, el Cuervo de Tres Ojos era la única arma que podía desequilibrar la gran guerra venidera y que era inminente.

Desde lo más alto del Muro, uno de los Guardias que pasó la noche vigilando el otro lado del muro pudo divisar a una persona tirando de algo, se estaba acercando. Una vez confirmó que se trataba de un ser vivo, dio sonido al cuerno para avisar lo que ocurría y decidieron proceder a la apertura del portón. Nadie podía creer que aún hubiese gente viva al otro lado del Muro.

Cuando el portón empezó a abrirse, Meera no pudo creer que por fin estaban en casa, por fin había acabado la travesía y era el momento para que Bran desempeñara el papel del Cuervo de Tres Ojos ¿podrían vencer así a los caminantes? Era muy pronto para responder esa pregunta, pero si de algo estaba segura era que ya no tendría que seguir tirando de ese trineo.

En ese momento Bran estaba en trance, el moreno observaba de lejos cómo los Caminantes Blancos formados en un inmenso ejército, traían consigo el invierno. Toda clase de especies y criaturas formaban parte de las tropas del Rey de la Noche, eso significaba que nadie estaba a salvo, ni hombres, ni gigantes, ni animales.

*****

A varios días de viaje de la Muralla, en el Castillo del Invernalia se llevaba a cabo una reunión entre los Señores de cada casa Norteña que existía, daba igual lo pequeña o grande que pudiese ser, era el momento de reunir a todos. 

Estaban los Señores representantes de Casas como: Glover, Manderly, Mormont, Cassel, Lightfoot, Whitehill, y otras Casas que venían desde las montañas y del Bosque de los Lobos, pero entre todas ellas destacaban dos: Umber y Karstark. Casas que en su día traicionaron a los Stark ocasionando esta guerra civil entre Norteños. Entre los asistentes también estaban los Señores del Valle presidido por Meñique y Lord Royce, y Tormund en representación del Pueblo Libre.

En dicha reunión el principal tema fue cómo enfrentarse a los Caminantes Blancos, Jon explicó cómo eran, lo que hacían, y sobre todo, cómo se podía acabar con ellos. Pero en plena asamblea, una discusión acaparó la atención de todos, Sansa y Jon se enfrentaban por el destino que tenían que cumplir los traidores Umber y Karstark; Sansa no estaba de acuerdo con Jon y lo demostraba, pero Jon sabía que tenía que mostrarse firme con sus ideales, no podía parecer que sus decisiones se pudieran contradecir o cuestionar a la primera oportunidad que tuvieran y más delante de todos los Señores del Norte, tenía que demostrar firmeza.

Al otro lado, Lord Davos se mostraba inquieto, esa pequeña división entre Sansa y Jon podría ser más profunda en manos de otros, un enfrentamiento ahora no era buena señal. El tema de los Salvajes seguía siendo delicado ya que la mayoría de los Norteños no los querían en sus tierras, y ahora se les quitaba la oportunidad de poder sacar algo de provecho despojando de sus castillos a los traidores, Davos se preguntaba si el norte podría seguir unido a pesar de estos desaires y cuánto más podrían aguantar.

Jon termina imponiendo su decisión con autoridad y perdona los errores de esas Casas a cambio de que los herederos le juren lealtad a él y a la Casa Stark, como habían hecho sus ancestros años atrás, asimismo recuerda al resto de Señores que los errores de los padres no deben perseguir a los hijos. 

Al acabar la reunión Jon tuvo claro dos cosas, las cuales luego se lo dijo a su hermana Sansa en privado: ella puede cuestionar sus decisiones pero no delante del resto de Señores, y que la forma de gobernar el Norte no sería la misma a partir de entonces.

Jon estaba en el cuarto principal de reuniones, tenía su mesa y sillas junto con varios libros y pergaminos. Estaba reunido con el maestre Wolcan, discutían los hallazgos encontrados por éste en sus libros referentes al vidriagón, pero nada parecía ser de mucha utilidad.

\- ¿Me habéis llamado mi señor? – apareció por la puerta Sir Davos.  
\- Sí – dijo Jon mientras pedía al maestre que les dejara a solas.

Sir Davos tomo asiento en la mesa y pudo divisar una pequeña nota que Jon tenía en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué os parece? – Jon le pasa la nota.

A lo que Davos permanece en silencio mientras lo lee. Una sonrisa inquieta aparece en una de sus comisuras.

\- Así que se ha autoproclamado reina de Poniente – respondió Davos.  
\- Sansa cree que estamos en peligro, que deberíamos planear una estrategia de contingencia antes de algún ataque suyo, pero sinceramente no tenemos tiempo ni hombres para enfrentarnos al sur.  
\- Y así es, el invierno ha llegado y Cersei no arriesgará sus tropas haciéndoles perecer en la nieve. No nos viene bien una guerra a ninguno de los dos bandos.  
\- Es lo que le dije…  
\- Pero… – interrumpió el mayor – no necesita una guerra para atacaros. Es una mujer de armas tomar, si quiere acabar con vos, puede recurrir a cualquier método.

Estas palabras dejaron más inquieto a Jon, ahora no podía preocuparse de un ataque de sus tropas, sino de ataques por la espalda que son lo peor, pues son muy complicadas de prevenirlas.

\- Tenga los ojos bien abiertos y no tome decisiones precipitadas que puedan conllevarle peligro.

Así el Rey en el Norte entendió que su vida corría más peligro siendo Rey que siendo soldado. No podía estar preocupándose por todo, tenía que crear un ejército, recolectar información del vidriagón y armas, tenía que planear una guerra al otro lado del muro, tenía que vigilar los movimientos del sur y ahora tenía que vigilar su espalda. 

Nadie le dijo que fuera fácil pero tampoco imposible, aunque ahora necesitaban ayuda y con urgencia, no podrían con todo eso ellos solos.

*****

Había llegado el invierno y el mar se mostraba apacible, al menos en las islas del Este, exactamente en Rocadragón. Se podía observar barcos que llevaban soldados variopintos pertenecientes a varias Casas y guerreros del otro lado del mundo, de Essos, desembarcaban mientras veían cómo la futura Reina de Poniente se aproximaba al Castillo que la vio nacer, a ella y a todo su linaje.

Daenerys iba acompañada por una pequeña hueste como protección personal ya que al parecer no había nadie en la isla, o al menos eso creían al no haber encontrado resistencia al tocar tierra. 

Al pisar suelo no pudo evitar agacharse y sentir esa tierra húmeda en la palma de su mano, estaba por fin en casa, ese lugar del que tuvo que huir siendo todavía una bebé, lugar al que su hermano le repetía constantemente que algún día volverían. Ahí había iniciado la dinastía Targaryen y ahí mismo había sucumbido. Pero eso era parte del pasado y ahora ella estaba ahí para pelear por su presente y recuperar su futuro.

Gusano gris, Missandei, Tyrion y Varys iban por detrás, mientras que Daenerys les adelantaba marcando el camino; la de cabellos de plata no podía creer que su hogar fuese así, no tenía recuerdos del lugar pero a diferencia de donde había vivido de pequeña, Rocadragón era oscura y fría, el clima era húmedo y el olor a mar estaba presente en cada rincón. 

Tyrion le había informado que el invierno había llegado a Poniente y por lo que comentaban sería un invierno largo y crudo. No sabía si estaba preparada para un clima así, aunque había cambiado su vestuario y la de toda su tropa, los cuales estaban acostumbrados al calor. Creía que cuanto más de adentrasen en el invierno más dificultades tendrían a la hora de recuperar el Trono de Hierro.

Una vez dentro del Castillo, Dany encontró que todo estaba abandonado, como si hubiesen huido de la zona. Llevaba bastante tiempo en ese estado ya que el polvo lo delataba. De pronto encontró la entrada al salón principal, donde estaba el trono del Señor de Rocadragón, al entrar se percató de un estandarte perteneciente a la familia Baratheon, se acercó y sin dudarlo un segundo tiró de él, dejándolo caer al suelo; ella había llegado a su hogar y estaba dispuesta a recuperar el lugar de su familia.

No tardó en llegar a una de las habitaciones principales la cual tenía unas vistas impresionantes al mar, y donde al parecer se llevaba a cabo las reuniones para planificar las tácticas de batalla, todo con la ayuda de una mesa grande que se encontraba en medio de dicha habitación, y en ella se levantaba un mapa tallado en la propia madera, estaba todo Poniente representado por piezas que simbolizaban sus estandartes. 

Tyrion se acercó y la vio un poco pensativa, pero de pronto ella le dirigió la vista mientras colocaba la pieza que simbolizaba a los Targaryen en la mesa, y con una voz decidida le dijo: ¿Comenzamos?  
Por fin estaban en Poniente y Tyrion sentía cada vez más un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, el juego ya había empezado y era hora de comenzar a mover fichas.


End file.
